


Princess

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing, Caregiving, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hairbrushing, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, little pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Pepper just needs moments where she gets to unwind, not worry about anything and be loved. Both Tony and Peter are always here to give her that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts), [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> 💙💙

Peter's hands don't shake anymore when they do this. They used to, a lot, because it had always felt like he was being trusted with something more precious than even all of Tony's money could buy, and that  _ was _ a lot. But they're steady now, when he brushes Pepper's wet hair carefully. 

He's holding onto the bulk of her red hair, the way the bath soaked it making the strands look a lot darker than they actually are. Holding it like this makes it hurt less while he passes the brush in her hair to undo any knots the conditioner hasn't gotten rid of, and Peter doesn't want Pepper to hurt ever. That's the whole point of this, of the way they play, not a game but a scene that allows Pepper to release her stress, and Tony to take care of her in ways she rarely ever lets him otherwise, and for Peter to have found his place in all this, to have been allowed to find said place, is a gift he never wants to let go. 

So he is very careful as he brushes her hair, and then again as he pulls out the blow-dryer and kneels back behind her on the bed. She's distracted, he can tell at the way her legs balance off the side of the bed, her toes sometimes scratching the carpet, sometimes curling in the air. 

Peter never would have thought of calling Pepper cute before Tony and her invited him into this bond of theirs, but he does now, and he tells her too. 

"I'm not cute." Pepper rebukes right away, but then she giggles at Peter's tickling fingers in her neck, and lets him finish drying and styling her hair in a braid. 

"Yes you are." 

Tony only comes home a while later, when Peter has let Pepper choose which pajama dress to wear and they are watching old sitcoms on TV, but really are just cuddling close. 

"Hello there," Tony whispers, kissing Peter's lips while Pepper huffs silent laughs and hides her face in Tony's neck when it's her turn to be hugged. "How are we doing?" He asks once he's sitting by their legs, a hand on Pepper's ankle. 

"We had a bath," Peter starts telling him but stops, smiling, when Pepper sits up and puts a finger on his lips to shush him. 

"Peter did my hair," she says, and as always when they play, she sounds so much younger and carefree, it makes Peter happy just to listen to her talk. "And then he tickled me so he had to do it all over again."

"What a silly Peter." Tony agrees, shaking his head at him as if he's not two seconds away from laughing. 

"And then Peter said we should go on the sofa, so we cuddled." Pepper finishes her report, apparently satisfied enough with herself to cross her arms over her chest to signify she's done talking. 

"Do I get a cuddle too?" Tony smiles at her. 

"Were you good?" Pepper asks him, the same way Tony asks her when she asks for cookies.

"Very good, went to all the meetings and signed all the papers." 

Peter knows this part is also about reassuring adult Pepper, wherever she's hiding, that she does get to do this without anything falling apart. She gets to rest and not be CEO Pepper for a while, for a day, or even more sometimes, and Tony takes over the duties he usually flees, and Peter is here to make it all go smoothly too, and it's fine. 

Pepper nods, "Okay then." And then she's scrambling a bit, and finally manages to settle on Tony's lap, her head on his shoulder and looking at Peter. 

"Either of you hungry?" Peter asks, sitting up himself. 

"Pizza!" Is Pepper's immediate answer, to both Tony and Peter's non-surprise. 

They grin at each other, because Pepper always wants pizza for dinner when she's like this, and that too, is fine. 

"Of course, princess, I'll order us some pizza." 

Peter gets up, kisses both of them on the cheek and goes in search of his phone.


End file.
